


Sing to Me

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: SPN Blurbs [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: After a nightmare, you ask Dean if he can help you get back to sleep.





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

You gently pushed the door to Dean’s room open, filling the darkness with light as you took a few cautious steps inside.

“D-dean? Are you awake?”

“Am now…” He groaned softly into his pillow before turning to face you, “What’s up kiddo?”

“I-i…I had a nightmare and I was just wondering..” You shifted on your feet as you looked down, “this is stupid but… could you sing to me? You have such a nice voice, and I think it might help calm me down… you don’t have to, but…”

He gave you a small smile before flipping up his blankets and patting the spot beside him. You moved to shut the door and made your way into his bed, slipping easily into his arms.

“What’ll it be then sweetheart, you get song pick.” He chuckled as you cuddled into his chest, wrapping your arms around him.

“How about some Foreigner? Think you can manage that?”

He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead as he nodded, “Course I can. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
